He named you after me?
by Dobwig the HouseOwl
Summary: James is in trouble with McGonagall and has to go to her office, and meets Albus Dumbledore for the first time.'If you don't mind waiting for a year, I have a surprise for you.'James said to Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Jo does.**

* * *

><p>'POTTER!'<p>

Professor McGonagall stood at the door, fists clenched and her lips whiter than it is humanly possible to be.

'Oh, hey Minnie,' James Sirius said casually.

'Don't you "hey Minnie" me! This happens to be my Transfiguration classroom!'

'Well, its needs to be a bit brighter…' James said vaguely, waving his hand around the room.

The room was indeed brighter. Perhaps too bright…it looked like a circus tent. There was circus music, plastic people on tricycles on ropes, more plastic people flipping and cartwheeling around, and the room was shooting stars in rainbow colours every two point five seconds.

'Get rid of it. Now. And follow me to my office.'

'Aw, but Minnie! It's not like I've blown up or any-'

BOOM!

James coughed and spluttered, standing up slowly and blinked. And yelled.

'Miss!'

James ran and helped McGonagall up, who was covered in tiny plastic people and their tricycles.

'Po-Potter,' she said, shaking. 'You – my office – now –'

'Teehee, nice work, James! Ha! Ha! Haaa!' chuckled a voice.

James looked up to see Peeves laughing merrily near the ceiling. He liked Peeves – they had so much in common. James liked Peeves the second he saw him, when they the new first – years were walking up to the Gryffindor Tower with the Prefects. James knew he and Peeves would get along very well. James now grinned up at Peeves, who winked at him.

'Potter. Now.' And McGonagall steered James to her office.

* * *

><p>'First day at Hogwarts…truly like your namesakes…I cannot believe it…' McGonagall rambled on as they walked to her office.<p>

James grinned. His Uncle George and late Uncle Fred would be so proud, and so would his namesakes, James and Sirius.

McGonagall pushed gave the password to the gargoyle and James and she went up. McGonagall oushed opened her door and pointed a white, shaking finger at a chair.

'I want you to sit there. I have Albus keeping an eye on you, so don't even dare to do anything. I am writing to your parents and getting Professor Longbottom.' And with that, she stormed off.

James looked around, confused. _'I have Albus keeping an eye on you?_ Did she mean, THE Albus?

'What did you do to get yourself here?' A voice suddenly said.

James jumped and looked around. Then he spotted a portrait of an old man with the longest hair and beard James had ever seen. He had x-ray like blue eyes. For a second, James dumbly wondered who this was. Then it all clicked together.

'Hey – you're Professor Dumblebro!'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'I'm sorry? Dumblebro?'

'Oh – it's a name my uncle gave you.'

'What would his name be?'

'Uncle George.'

Dumbledore chuckled again.

'So, what did you do?' asked Dumbledore again.

'I – er brightened up Minnie – Professor McGonagall's room – and it – kind of – blew up… a prototype from my Uncle's shop…'

Dumbledore chuckled for the third time.

'I shouldn't be laughing…' Dumbledore said. He examined at James carefully.

'You are Harry's son.'

'Yeah.'

'And you mother would be – Miss Ginny?' Dumbledore guessed. 'Harry and Ginny, I believe, were romantically interested in each other in their sixth – year.'

'Yeah – yeah, they dated. And married.'

'Have you got a sibling?'

James didn't answer at first. An idea had just dawned on him.

'If you don't mind waiting for a year, I have a surprise for you.' James said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

'I don't mind.'

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know, was the ending a bit rushed? Anyway, tell me what you think, tips and so on, please! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Jo does**

* * *

><p>'Will you hurry up?' James Sirius yelled, running up a small flight of stairs. He looked down at his little brother, Albus Severus, running up behind him.<p>

'Jeez,' James tutted, as Al caught up to him 'and I thought you were a naturally born Seeker! You need to be much faster than that!'

'I'm sorry?' Al looked at disbelievingly. 'Did James Sirius Potter just say something nice to his sibling?'

'Oh, shut up,' James said impatiently, and began walking briskly again.

'This place is so huge… and maze – like…' Al looked around, fascinated.

'You'll get used to it. Now, Minnie's might be in here…'

James pushed open the Transfiguration class without knocking. Sitting at the table was Professor McGonagall, sitting opposite a student who was trying to turn her hamster into a pin cushion and looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

'Potter,' McGonagall's lips were pursed. 'Knocking would be a polite thing to do.'

'Sorry, Minnie, but –'James began.

'Excuse me,' McGonagall nodded at the almost – crying girl. 'I will back in a moment. Keep on practicing.'

McGonagall led them out of the room and into the corridor.

'Now, Potter, how can I help you?' McGonagall asked, folding her hands across her chest.

'Minnie –'James started.

'Potter, I would appreciate it if you call me "Professor McGonagall".'

'Right, _Professor McGonagall_, I need you to let me into your office. '

McGonagall stared at James.

'Why?' she asked suspiciously.

'I need to talk to Dumblebro.'

'Will you please call teacher and late teachers by their _proper names?_ And why do you need to talk to him?'

James shook his head. 'Not now. Just let me in, please.'

McGonagall stared at James again, then finally sighed and said, 'Fine. The password is Winnipeg.'

'That's in Canada!' Al, who had been awkwardly hovering in the background suddenly burst out. He blushed deeply when McGonagall looked at him curiously.

'It is, Albus.' McGonagall said with a faint smile. Then she turned back to James with a stern glare.

'I want the office exactly as it was. If a single thing has been broken, blown up –'

'Crashed, smashed, stepped on, painted on, etc etc… Yes, Minnie, we know.' James rolled his eyes. 'Thanks for the password – bye!'

They ran up to her office, quickly giving the password to the gargoyle and sprinting upstairs. When they got into the office, James hurried up to Dumbledore's portrait.

'Hey – Dumblebro!' James said, and Dumbledore woke up from his light snooze.

'Hello again, James. I just saw you this morning. What was it for, again?'

'For being responsible of the incident where every time somebody sat on the toilets, it blew up. Anyway, I have the surprise. Here,' James waved his hand towards Al. Dumbledore smiled politely at him.

'Introduce yourself!' James nudged Al.

'Um – hi. My name's Albus Potter.' Al said nervously.

James grinned triumphantly up at Dumbldore.

'He – Harry - thinks a lot of me?' Dumbledore asked.

'He does, 'Al said.

'Tell Harry I said thank you.' Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled.

'Is that Potter again?' a voice from the shadows called out.

'It is, Severus. He has brought a surprise.' Dumbledore said.

James and Al walked over to the portrait of a greasy haired, hook – nosed man.

'Oh, great. Potter number two. Twice the trouble.' Snape groaned. 'What would your name be? Typical Potter arrogance for this one,' Snape nodded at James. '_James Sirius_. Of course. '

'My name,' Al said indignantly. 'Happens to be Albus _Severus _Potter.'

Snape's rambling stopped. He stared at Al. Then faintly, he said,

'He named you after me?'

'He did. He thinks highly of you. He told me that you were the bravest man he had ever known.

'He – he did?'

'And I will say this for him: Thank you. Thank you very much.'

Practically for the first time ever, Snape smiled.

When the two Potters had gone, Snape was still smiling. He vaguely turned to Dumbledore.

'I like him. Albus.'

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... what do you think? Good? Bad? Review please!<strong>


End file.
